


I'll Find You

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mention of BaekSoo, mention of xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Jongdae believed he would never find his soulmate. But fate has a way of making things work out.





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au's are my absolute fave, so I just had to upload this after it sat in my files for such a long time XD

Jongdae watched as the happy couples strolled by him. The sun’s rays hit his bare arms as he sat on the bench trying to study. His black hair drooped over his forehead, blocking his eyes partially from the light. He wondered if that would ever be him, happy and full of joy next to his soulmate. He sighed as he shut his book. He had originally come to the park to get some fresh air and study under the sun. Instead, he was welcomed with all the happy couples flaunting how they had found their partner already. He looked down at his pearly white wrist to reveal the tattoo he had gotten engraved when he was nineteen, that was two years ago.

He lived in a world in which tattoos revealed themselves on one’s body when the person did a deed of true love towards another. Getting a tattoo was always a special moment because the name engraved was one’s soulmate. Each person got the tattoo of each other’s name in the exact same location. Since Jongdae’s was located on his wrist, his soulmate’s tattoo would also be on the wrist. The day it happened, he had picked up one of his friends from a party after he had caught his girlfriend cheating on him with another guy.

His friend sobbed in the passenger seat as he balled his eyes out. Jongdae didn’t want to see him like that, so he pulled over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Forget her, you have me.”

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to wrap his arms around him as he cried.

“I’m here for you.”

That’s when he felt a light sting on his right wrist. He released the hold, after his friend had calmed down, and saw the tattoo, his eyes had practically bulged out as he saw what was written, 张艺兴. That word…wasn’t Korean, it was Chinese! The very next day he had gone to the library to investigate exactly what was written on his wrist. He figured out the word was pronounced, Zhang Yixing. Jongdae was happy, who wouldn't be, but there was a slight problem, this guy was Chinese. His chances of finding his partner anytime soon were pretty slim. Unless he suddenly won the lottery and took a trip to China, but what would be the point in that if he couldn’t even speak Chinese. Most of his friends had already found their soulmate. Heck! Some of his friends turned out to be soulmates with each other!

Jongdae sighed and got up. He didn’t get much studying done and it was time to meet Baekhyun. They had promised Chanyeol that they would both go to see his gig later tonight.

***

Jongdae and Baekhyun were sitting in the back of the arena, Chanyeol wasn’t set to come out for at least another thirty minutes. Apparently there were two bands performing tonight, something Chanyeol forgot to mention. Maybe Jongdae was being a little biased, but Chanyeol’s band was a lot better than the band that was screaming into the mic right now.

“Hey, I forgot to mention something!” Baekhyun yelled into Jongdae's ear. (Which was completely unnecessary considering the both of them were in the back and could hear each other just fine).

Jongdae looked over at his friend. “Hm?”

“I actually invited someone.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah. He’s from school.” Baekhyun replied as he took a sip from his drink. “I actually saw him enter the door right now, I thought you should know before he gets to us.”

Jongdae smiled. “Thank you for your consideration.”

Baekhyun giggled and pointed behind Jongdae. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he was curious, but in reality, he really was. So, he turned around.

Two young males about their age were walking towards them. They were taller than him and Baekhyun, (then again, what guy wasn’t) one was blonde while the other had dark black locks. The blonde’s eyes narrowed onto them and a smile creeped up onto his lips. “Well…” Baekhyun began. “Just the blonde one. He’s Chinese, I guess he invited his friend.”

Jongdae beamed. Chinese? Did Baekhyun just say his friend was Chinese? He skimmed over the blonde. He was attractive and had a really cute smile.

Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae who seemed excited to say the least and smirked. “That’s Luhan, a.k.a Minseok’s soulmate.” Minseok had gotten his tattoo about a year ago. His tattoo had been in Mandarin too, but it turned out that Luhan was in Baekhyun’s class. Baekhyun quickly decided to play matchmaker when he found out whose name was written on Minseok. Jongdae had never actually seen or met Luhan though. Jongdae opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again. He looked over at Baekhyun and leaned on his shoulder.

“I knew that.” He mumbled.

It turned out the blonde really was Luhan and he left right after introducing himself because apparently Minseok walked in with Kyungsoo. He didn’t even bother introducing his dark haired friend. Baekhyun soon followed right after Luhan because his tattoo had none other than Kyungsoo’s name embroidered ever so boldly on his shoulder. That left Jongdae alone with the dark haired one, which was really awkward. This was the first time they saw each other and their friends both ditched them for others. The dark haired one leaned against the table while he watched the band performing. Jongdae used the little umbrella given for his drink to swish around the liquid in the glass, he watched as it made little circles.

“So,” Jongdae began. “Did you get dragged here?”

“Um no.” The young man looked over at Jongdae and smiled. He had a little dimple on his right cheek. His black hair was slicked up and he was wearing a light blue button up shirt. Jongdae didn’t really notice him until now, but he had this sexy aura emanating from him. His smile though, revealed a much tender side that wouldn’t have been visible at first glance. “I actually really like music. I came here to listen.”

Jongdae nodded in understanding. He noticed the young man had a slight accent. He stuttered over his words a little, but it was cute and understandable.                                  

“My friend is actually in the band that is about to come up. I came here to support him.”

The young man’s eyes lightened up. “Really?”

Jongdae giggled, this guy was cute. Yeah, he looked sexy, but his actions and big eyes said otherwise. “Yeah. I just came to support.” Jongdae took a sip of his drink and placed the glass down. “Well, Baekhyun and I came to support, but he saw Kyungsoo and left.”

The man smiled and let out a chuckle. “I’m assuming their soulmates?”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, they had been crushing on each other since forever, then their tattoos showed up one day and they made it official.”

The latter nodded in understanding, “Luhan does the same thing when Minseok comes around. He forgets everyone else exists.”

Jongdae laughed. “I feel like such a third wheel.”

The stranger shook his head and looked up at the musician behind the guitar, “I can relate.” He lifted up his arm and placed it upon his hair. He dug his fingers in between the strands and slicked it back a little bit. Jongdae doesn’t know what compelled him to look at his wrist, but he did. Engraved on the young man’s wrist…김종대. Jongdae uttered the words quietly, _Kim Jongdae,_ his name. He had Jongdae's name engraved upon his wrist. He felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks go red. Time seemed as it had suddenly frozen, his eyes were unable to dart away from his name. Is this it? Is this handsome guy standing next to him…his soulmate?

“Zhan- Zhang Yixing?” He managed to finally sputter out.

The man looked over at him slowly a surprised expression written on his face. “Yes..? How did-“

Jongdae’s mouth was wide open as he made eye contact with him. “I-I...um…” Jongdae was at a loss for words, (a completely new experience considering that he loved to talk). His mouth had gone completely dry and he felt a plethora of emotions swelling up inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Yixing looked genuinely concerned. His face went from having fun to “should I call a doctor”.

Jongdae wasn't sure. Was he okay? He placed his hand on his cheek, completely burning up. Shoot! He must be as red as a lobster. Deep breaths Jongdae. Just casually lift up your wrist so he can see the tattoo.

Jongdae shot up his wrist to show him the Chinese characters written against his skin. He looked away as Yixing’s eyes grazed over the name written upon his arm.

Yixing stared for almost a whole minute without saying anything. Jongdae couldn’t even hear the blaring music anymore. “Kim Jongdae?” Yixing finally broke the silence.

“Um, yeah.” Jongdae answered while looking down at the ground, his wrist still visible for Yixing to see.

It got quiet again and Jongdae looked up to see Yixing’s expression. Maybe Jongdae wasn’t what Yixing wanted, maybe he wanted someone like Baekhyun, with pretty little eyes and gentle smile. Or perhaps he expected someone like Minseok, with a voice like a chorus of bells. Not someone who had such masculine features.

Yixing had his hand behind his head and was smiling awkwardly, he was also blushing…wait…blushing?

Jongdae couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “You okay?” he asked.

“Huh?” Yixing made direct eye contact with him. “Uh…yeah.”

“Do you want to get to know each other?” Jongdae asked.

Yixing stood up straight. “Yeah. I’ll give you my number before I forget to.”

Jongdae nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’ll-” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and didn't get a good grip on it, causing the device to fumble out of his hands and fall directly to the floor. Out of all the days to be clumsy...it had to be the day he met his soulmate. Jongdae let out a weird squeak and was about to bend down to pick it up.

“No, no.” Yixing slowly took Jongdae’s hand to stop him, “I can pick it up.” Jongdae stared as the hand remained above his. Yixing didn’t move it away from him even while after he had finished inputting the digits into the phone. “You can call me whenever you want okay? No rush.”

Jongdae never expected his soulmate to be a sweetheart.

“Um, yeah.” He took the phone and placed it in his pocket. Yixing gave him a crooked smile and the dimple showed again, causing Jongdae’s lips to curve up into his feline smile.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s free hand and tugged at it. “Chanyeol is about to come on! We have to get closer!”

Jongdae turned to look at him and saw Baekhyun’s eyes sparkling as he held tightly onto his wrist. He saw Kyungsoo behind Baekhyun and noticed his eyes were staring at the hand that was holding onto Yixing. He looked up and gave him a knowing smile.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo began, “Jongdae can catch up to us.” He gave Baekhyun’s hand a squeeze and Baekhyun turned to him.

“But, he’s gona miss Chanyeol.”

Yixing let go of Jongdae’s hand and Jongdae turned to look at him, suddenly feeling empty. That was weird, is this what is was like to meet your soulmate?

“You should go.” Yixing smiled at him.

“Come on Jongdae!” Baekhyun continued to tug on his arm.

“After all.” Yixing began. “We have all our lives to get to know each other.”

Jongdae looked up to lock eyes with him. The weight of those words beginning to settle in how much truth there was to them. He smiled at him and nodded, following Baekhyun into the crowd.

Yixing smiled after him and heard a small giggle from his left. He looked over to see Luhan beaming at him, his eyes wide and smile big. Minseok was next to him, smiling just as big, if not bigger.

“Did you know he was going to be here?” Yixing asked.

Luhan shrugged, “Minseok might have told me that Baekhyun’s best friend was named Jongdae.”

Yixing chuckled and shook his head.

“What do you think?” Luhan asked, bumping his shoulder into his.

“He’s beautiful.” Yixing replied honestly.

***

Jongdae walked out of his dorm wearing a white shirt. He had on a flannel over it, as black as his hair and Baekhyun had styled it. He slicked it up and insisted that Jongdae wear his black earrings. “You want to impress him don’t you?” Baekhyun had asked.

To say that Jongdae was nervous was an understatement, he was mortified. What if Yixing didn’t like him? What if this date turned out to be a total disaster? What if his soulmate wished he was different?

The thoughts engulfed his mind until he looked up to find the young man leaning against a gray car. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was looking the other way. Jongdae saw his sharp jawline and sharp features as he continued to gawk at him. Was it possible that such a handsome guy was HIS soulmate? He studied his outfit, a black and red jacket placed over a black shirt. He had on a silver chain around his neck and ripped black skinny jeans that showed off his legs nicely. Yixing flipped his head over and slowly revealed a smile, his dimple showing again. His hair was across his forehead instead of slicked up unlike the first time he had seen him.

“Hey.” Yixing managed to say as Jongdae got closer. He straightened up and took his hands out of his pocket. He opened the door to the passenger side. “Ready?”

Jongdae let out a chuckle. “Are you usually this nice? Or are you just trying to impress me?”

Yixing blinked twice and let out an embarrassed laugh. “Both, I suppose.”

Jongdae climbed into the 2 door vehicle to find it had leather seats. It was a sports car and it seemed pretty expensive, judging by the outside and interior.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Yixing had turned on the music to try and lighten the tension between them. Jongdae found it pretty funny that by text the both of them had a lot to say, but in person, neither of them could utter a word. Jongdae knew, because of the texts, that Yixing worked at SM entertainment as a choreographer. He had moved to Korea shortly after the company offered him the job. Jongdae was a student who was majoring in music. He didn’t have a job, but he volunteered at the church choir every weekend. He practices his singing and hopes to one day in the future, be a vocal coach for young children.   

They got to the restaurant in about 20 minutes, then got a table quickly, because it was pretty empty. They sat across from each other and looked over the menus. Jongdae usually got a big meal and finished it all without batting an eye. However, today was different. He couldn’t look like such a glutton in front of Yixing. He finally settled on bibimbap, Yixing ordered a bowl of cold noodles and the waitress went on her way to get them their meal.

Jongdae clinked his glass with his finger as Yixing took a sip of his water. They both looked around the restaurant avoiding eye contact with each other.

Jongdae finally looked to face him. “Do you come here often?” he asked.

“Um.” Yixing turned to face him. “No. It’s my first time. But Luhan said it’s good, so I decided to try it.”

Jongdae nodded. “The food is pretty good. I think you’ll like it.”

It started off like that, with the both of them making small talk. But slowly, they began to get more comfortable around each other. Jongdae and Yixing just seemed to click, both of them brought up conversations that the other found interesting and the both of them, to Jongdae’s surprise, flirted with each other in the most subtle ways.

The day ended up passing extremely quick and the next thing they knew, they were taking a casual stroll in the park. The moonlight shined on the both of them as they walked hand in hand with each other. His hand just seemed to intertwine in between Yixing’s so perfectly it was almost effortless. Jongdae never thought that it was possible to feel so comfortable with someone until now.

Jongdae yawned and placed his head upon Yixing’s shoulder as they continued to walk.

“Sleepy?” Yixing asked as he looked down at the top of Jongdae’s head.

“Mmmm…a little.” Jongdae answered.

“Well we can start heading to the car if you want.”

Jongdae shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Yixing let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t want you to be sleep walking.”

“I don’t want to leave yet.”

Yixing’s smile quirked up a little more at the edges hearing this. “It’s not like it’s our last time seeing each other.”

Jongdae stood up straight and looked at him.

“We can hang out tomorrow if you want.”

At hearing this Jongdae’s lips curved upward and became a full smile. “Ok.”

The both of them headed to the car, Jongdae noticed Yixing’s hand fell upon his waist and his smile got wider. This was it. This was his soulmate. He finally understood something Baekhyun had said a while ago, “I just feel whole when I’m with him.”

Jongdae understood because that was exactly what he was feeling at this moment. He pressed himself against Yixing and looked up at him. Yixing blinked twice then looked down at him smiling. They both stopped walking and just stared at each other. Jongdae looked over each of Yixing’s facial features, his brown eyes, his cute little nose, all the way down to his pearl pink lips. He gulped, realizing suddenly what he wanted and he could tell Yixing wanted it too. The lips began to get closer and Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off of them, he even noticed a mole that was right under them. Jongdae decided to break the gap and lifted his head. The kiss was shy, quiet, but most of all, sweet.

Under the moonlight, in the park they had their first kiss. It felt right, more than right, it felt perfect. And Jongdae knew that this was simply the first of many. It was just as Yixing had said days prior, they had all of their lives.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Any sort of critique is appreciated :)  
> If you would like to send a private message, you can check out my twitter: @exoprincess456 :)  
> Or send me a DM on Instagram @ _exo_princess_


End file.
